


Maestro

by stabbykiri



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Chevalier POV, F/F, I love you's, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stabbykiri/pseuds/stabbykiri
Summary: Everything was a rush with Delphine. Like he needed to get everything he wanted to say, everything he wanted to do, done before the song ended.But Phillipe...God, with Phillipe it felt like the music began to play the moment he kissed him once more.





	Maestro

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy first Versallies fic! Which is surprising bc I love this show and the Chevalier in particular with my entire soul tbh
> 
> This whole thing is based off a quote from Evan Williams's twitter from the last Ask Chevalier that I really liked about how it felt to say I love you to Delphine compared to Phillipe, "With Delphine it felt like I was trying to fit the words in before the music stopped. With Philippe it felt like as soon as I finally said it, the music began to play."
> 
> We love a poet lmao

Everything was a  _rush_ with Delphine. Like he needed to get everything he wanted to say, everything he wanted to do, done before the song ended. Everything was frantic, but he still loved every moment of it. The thrill kept him going.

When he told Delphine that he loved her, it was like a moment that he had held back from bursting from his mouth, only for it to be quickly cut off. He wanted to have her know every detail of how he felt for her, that he was  _more_ than his reputation said he was. He thought he needed to fit it all into a single moment or else it would be too late...but the moment was cut off as suddenly as it began. The Chevalier had so much he wanted to tell her. That she was making him a braver man and god forbid a  _better_ man than he was before. That all he wanted was to speak his heart and not be ridiculed or brushed aside as he had been by not only Delphine herself but by Phillipe at first as well. The only person who had taken him remotely seriously was Liselotte.

For once, he wanted to be more than the clown everyone seemed to believe he was.

But the night they spent together a few days later, that was when he was able to say and do everything he wanted to.

The Chevalier had felt nervous before sex a few times, long ago (and  _now_...but he wasn’t going to admit that), but he’d never felt terrified before. Not about the actual act itself, that was the one thing he wasn’t so scared of. But he was scared of the situation they found themselves in, the position he found  _himself_ in, and how vulnerable he felt in this moment with her fingers caressing his cheek softer than any touch he had felt in a long time. The last time someone touched him so gently like that was...well, he didn’t want to think about  _him_ at a time like this.

She kissed him, and he could feel the nervous energy thrumming through his veins, making him shake slightly. She pulled off his clothes and kissed him again, and he couldn’t stop  _staring_ at her. He didn’t cease when she guided his hand to touch her skin or moved onto his lap.

And once they began to move, it felt like Chevalier couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to even if he could. He just wanted  _more_ ,  _more_ ,  _more_.

_More_ as he kissed her lips and her skin.  _More_ as he laughed breathily, looking up at her.

He let himself be lost in the pleasure of it all, of finally having what he wanted despite them being in deeper shit than he had ever found himself in with no King’s Brother to cling to like a lifeline. In fact, he didn’t care. He’d gladly follow her into the trouble she stirred up as easily as he could himself if it meant finally feeling  _loved_. Finally feeling  _wanted_. He’d follow her to the ends of the earth if she asked him to. The rush she gave him, it was better than any wine or powder he’s had and ten times more addictive. He kissed her again, pulling Delphine in close.

And the rush didn’t stop then. It kept going the entire time she was with him, right up to the moment he said his final goodbyes.

And then there was Phillipe...  _God_ , with Phillipe it felt like the music began to play the moment he finally said “I love you” and kissed him once more. There was no rush, for any moment the song started was the right time, and there was no need to worry about the end. With Phillipe, it felt like he could finally breathe. Like he could finally relax.

Though looking at him, after everything that happened, in Phillipe’s (theirs once again, he hoped) chambers completely alone relaxed wasn’t the word he would use. In fact, the one he did choose was “scared” and a part of him was relieved to hear that the other man was as well. For the first time, it felt like the ground between them was completely even. In any different situation, he would have been happy about it, but he had already experienced his greatest nightmare of what Phillipe could do with the imbalance they had. Even if it were fated to happen a million times over, it would never scare and destroy him as much as the night at Phillipe’s desk did.

It felt like the right thing to do was to simply continue, as Phillipe had suggested before Delphine was sent away, but Phillipe wanted him to say it first. The words that he had told him a million times with everything from touches to other words entirely.

And if Phillipe was going to hear it, then he wanted to as well. He had to admit he was surprised with how earnest the other man was when he agreed that he would say it too. The Chevalier expected some sort of remark or tease, but it wasn’t there. Instead, all he saw was honesty. So he agreed as well.

And  _god_ did hearing it make his heart swell with joy.

They both couldn’t keep the smiles off their faces as they finally kissed again, grabbing onto each other and pouring every emotion they had into each other.

But they couldn’t get too far thanks to the dear Princess Palatine. All that would have to wait until a later time it seemed and strangely, as he hooked his arm around the Princess’s and smiled at both her and Phillipe...Chevalier didn’t seem to mind one bit.

Well...maybe he minded  _a little_.

The time had  _finally_ come that night. Liselotte had just bid them goodnight and retired to her rooms. Finally, alone, the Chevalier and Phillipe looked at each other, both knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

Without words, they collided.

Hands grabbed at and raked through Chevalier’s hair, an act that he would usually be miffed about since it took ages for his hair to be perfectly done, but Phillipe had a special privilege. He moaned into the hungry kiss and reached to started undoing and pushing the clothes off of Phillipe’s body.

Everything just felt so right. Phillipe’s lips on his, his hands in his hair, their bodies pressed so tightly against one another’s that they almost couldn’t get all of their clothes off properly. They tripped over each other’s feet while getting to the bed and the Chevalier was very nearly taken out by one of their shoes that were discarded on the floor, but they eventually made it to the bed as they chuckled a little into the kiss.

“God in  _heaven_ did I miss you.” The Chevalier whispered against Phillipe’s lips, pressing him down on the bed. The smile he felt his lover give him made him want to kiss him even more.

“Was every day I was gone a day of death and mourning?” He teased, hands running down Chevalier’s back.

“Of course,  _mignonnet._ ” He replied, happy to be able to say that word to his beloved once more. “Every…” a brief kiss on Phillipe’s lips “Single…” a longer kiss at the hollow of his neck “Moment...” the last kiss at the center of his chest before the Chevalier looked up at Phillipe mischievously. “Let me show you.” He purred. “Come here.”

Sex with Phillipe was different than sex with Delphine.

Both were satisfying that went without saying, but Phillipe...it all felt more relaxed. With Delphine, the whole encounter filled him with a rush of energy that made his hands shake and heart beat so fast he was sure it burst from his chest as she moved on his lap. With Phillipe, the world melted away and left just the two of them there together. All anxieties he had, plans he had for future parties, anything that occupied his head at all was wiped from his mind and replaced with how good Phillipe felt around him, how beautiful his moans were, how much he had missed him.

And when they were finished, laying in bed together in a tangle of limbs, the Chevalier couldn’t hide the broad smile that spread across his face.   
“What is it?” Phillipe asked when he noticed, brushing the hair from his face.   
Chevalier reached out and smoothed his thumb over Phillipe’s cheek. “I am home.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little disappointed in myself that Delphine took up just one page while Monchevy took up three since I love her so much, but oh well. Maybe I'll write something Delphine centric in the future.
> 
> Both my tumblr and twitter is stabbykiri!


End file.
